The present invention relates to means for disposal of an irregular stack of coins in a coin packaging machine in which a packaging paper is wrapped around the peripheral face of a columnar stack of accumulated coins and both the upper and lower end edges of the paper are inwardly bent by a clamping claw. The present invention is intended to provide means for separating loose coins discharged independently without being packaged from packaged coins and facilitating recovery of these loose coins separately discharged.
In a coin packaging machine, in general, not only packaged coins but also loose coins discharged separately in the non-packaged state by a clear signal or the like are allowed to fall in a store box through a guiding spout disposed below the packaging mechanism and are stored therein.
Accordingly, the loose coins are scattered in the store box and intrude into gaps among the stored packaged coins. These loose coins cannot be recovered before all the packaged coins are taken out and the recovering operation is very troublesome. Further, there is a possibility that some loose coins will be lost when they are scattered.